Ceramics have a melting point higher than that of metals, and sintering or melting a powdery ceramic material to manufacture a ceramic product requires heating at high temperatures. In an effort to solve such a problem, studies have been undertaken to produce a ceramic product by sintering super-fine ceramic particles having a grain size on the order of an angstrom unit. However, a satisfactory method of manufacturing such a ceramic product has not yet been developed. Further, in order to manufacture a multicomponent composite product having a sufficiently homogeneous microstructure, it is necessary to sufficiently homogeneously blend a number of different components, such as metal or semi-metal oxides. However, homogeneous blending of fine particles of such components has been physically difficult. Accordingly, it has been difficult to obtain a composite product in which the fine particles of the components are sufficiently homogeneously and perfectly blended to achieve the desired physical properties and functional requirements.
Ferrites and other metal oxides, which have excellent magnetic and other desirable characteristics, are widely used in various kinds of electromagnetic, semiconductor and other types of devices. However, to produce such devices requires thorough blending of impurity-free components at a predetermined composition ratio. Consequently, production of devices using such high purity ferrites and metal oxides capable of sufficiently exhibiting the desired characteristics has been both difficult and expensive to achieve.